teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Douglas
Garrett Douglas, also known as Der Soldat, which in German means The Soldier, is a new teacher at Beacon Hills High School. However, that's not all he is, Garrett is also the Nazi Alpha Werewolf that escaped from the tube in the Dread Doctors lair. According to Theo, he fought in World War II. The Dread Doctors were using him as a way to extend their life span. Garrett is seen several times throughout Season 5, inside the tube in the operating theater. It was revealed that the green liquid inside the tube that Garrett was in possessed certain resurrective properties. This unknown substance allowed the Theo Raeken to bring back several of the other dead chimeras, thus creating his own pack. It is currently unknown if the green liquid only works on chimeras or not. ( ) As of Season 6, this character is said to be a charming new teacher at the school and he will pose a threat to the town. According to show writer, Jeff Davis in a recent interview with Entertainment Weekly, The Alpha Nazi Werewolf has a particular interest in the Ghost Riders coming to town. Teen Wolf exclusive first look: Meet the Ghost Riders Early Life Garret was presumably either born or bitten by an Alpha werewolf and at some point took the role of Alpha for himself, he sere as german solder serving the Nazis in world war II Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Memory Lost, Garrett Douglas is the new Physics Teacher, explains to the class the basis of "Schrödinger's cat" through an elaborate illustration of a cat, elaborately drawn on the blackboard. All the young ladies in the class, and Corey are fixated on the attractive teacher’s every move. He calls on Hayden Romero to explain what the purpose of the experiment, she correctly explains that it illustrates the concept of quantum superposition, since light is both a particle and a wave until it is observed. The cat is both alive and dead until someone opens the box. Douglas informs them that the question of today’s lab is, does observing something changes its behavior or alter it's outcome? Then breaking then class up into groups of four. In Superposition, Garrett catches Scott McCall as he attempts to break the combination lock on a locker door. He questions Scott, explaining that although he may be new to Beacon Hills High School, he's pretty sure that breaking into lockers are against the rules. Scott claims that he wasn't, however, he's aware of how it seems, so Scott decides to leave and go to class. Personality Not much is known but as a former Nazi, he likely had racial prejudice towards others. As "Garrett Douglas" He portrays himself as a friendly and approachable teacher. Outside of the school, he is serial killer, murdering others for their pineal gland. Physical Appearance Garrett is considered handsome with most of his students being attracted to him, even those who already have partners. Powers and Abilities Garrett presumably possess the typical powers of an Alpha level werewolf, however, Chris Argent notes that bite marks in Garrett's victims indicate a werewolf with an unusually strong bite force. Garrett was kept in a tank by the dread doctors and may have been experimented on, which may or may not have had an affect on his abilities. Weaknesses Garrett suffers from typical Werewolf weaknesses but is also currently suffering with breathing problems, requiring helium to alleviate his symptom. Trivia *Nazi soldier in World War II *Oldest known living werewolf. *One of several teachers at Beacon Hills High School to be involved or at least aware of the supernatural world. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Alphas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Characters